


prowling packs

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Lance goes into the woods after the creature that's been frightening the village.





	prowling packs

Lance marches into the woods, his crossbow at his side, his heart beating a little too fast.

It’s been long since he was afraid of a hunt; the feeling is almost foreign.

He’s rid many a village of some feral beasts. But this one hunts not like an animal but like a person - if a person could tear sheep apart with their teeth.

The beast is too precise to be just a beast. There’s always been stories…

The moon is full, beautiful yet sending a shiver down his spine. The stories say…

Lance tightens his grip on his weapon as the howl cuts through the night.

There’s no answer to it. He knows wolves hunt in packs.

He sees the shadow flits between the trees and takes up the chase. He almost hopes it will outrun him.

Instead, he backs it into a corner between rocks, too steep to climb. There’s blood on its muzzle and fear in its far too human eyes.

He lowers his crossbow and can’t quite say why.

It doesn’t look like it wants to kill him. It doesn’t look like a beast.

“You’re just hungry, aren’t you?”he hears himself say.

The wolf that is no wolf whines, a soft, strange sound, almost a wail. No animal makes that sound.

Lance sets his crossbow down on the wet leaves at his feet.“You have no pack. That’s why you have to take the sheep.”

It whines again, shifts closer, sniffs at hims.

“I’ll shoot you a deer,”he offers.“Just chase it my way.”

The wolf nudges its muzzle against his fingers; they tremble only slightly as he brushes the soft, light fur atop its head.

The low grumble it emits at that is so close to what the old sheepdog of his childhood made, Lance can’t help but chuckle.

The wolf nudges him again and he kneels down to properly scratch it behind the ears. The beast - though not so beastly, after all - sits and pushes its head against his hand.

It does not seem to want to hunt now.

“Next full moon?”he says.

The wolf’s bright eyes are fixed on him. He’s sure it understands him. He sits down and it slumps across his lap, where it remains the rest of the night.

Not it. She.

“Want me to scratch your ears?”he can’t help but tease as he helps her pick out twigs from her long, blonde hair the next morning.

She gives him a scathing look but her lips quirk into a smile.

“I’m Bobbi,”she says.“And I need a pack.”


End file.
